Miedo a la oscuridad
by sakuarui
Summary: Derrepente empieza a oscurecer, pero es una oscuridad distinta, personas muertas empiezan a aparecer, atacan a todos, pero hay un gran problema la sangre de estos muertos devilita a lucy cuando la tocan, ¿que esta pasando? ¿quien lo proboco? ¿quien nos salvara?
1. Chapter 1

"Miedo a la Oscuridad…?"

Capitulo 1: "Sangre en las penumbras…"

Yuca: Mayu! No te olvides del almuerzo…

Mayu: Seguro… no lo olvidare… -entro por la puerta de la cocina, se despidió de Yuca y tomo la pequeña caja que contenía su almuerzo… al salir, Wanta su perro la siguió… al llegar a la salida de la posada, el día que había estado totalmente soleado, se comenzó a tornar oscuro… el cielo paso de azul a negro en pocos segundos.

Kouta: Que… esta pasando… -miraba desde la puerta como todo se oscurecía.- Mayu! Regresa… sea lo que este pasando no debes salir… -ella asintió con su cabeza y entro de nuevo.

Nana: Que sucede…? Se hizo de noche…

Kouta: Aun no lo sabemos pero debemos de encender todas las luces… por lo que veo pronto todo se oscurecerá… -todas lo miraron e hicieron caso… encendieron todas las luces y al final se reunieron frente al televisor.

"Se les recomienda a todos los tele videntes, no salir de sus casas amenos que sea necesario… esta ola de oscuridad podría dejar muy peligrosas las calles… ese es el reporte desde las calles de kamakura…" –las imágenes desde el televisor mostraban que no solo la isla estaba en penumbras… todo el mundo sufría de el mismo problema.

-Nyu! –Nyu jalaba de la manga a Kouta.

Kouta: Tranquila Nyu… todo estará bien… -sonrió.

Yuca: Esto… no tiene explicación… -miraba por la ventana.- no es la luna… es… todo el cielo… esta negro… y la oscuridad que produce no es normal… -Kouta se acerco para poder ver.

Kouta: Tienes razón… miren… lo que yo creo… es que de aquí hasta que tengamos mas información… no debemos de abrir los cerrojos de las puertas y… -todas las luces se apagaron de pronto.

Nana: ahhhhhhh! Se fue la luz…! –ella, Mayu y Nyu se abrazaron.

Yuca: Calma chicas… Kouta… vamos por unas velas y encendamos las que están en las paredes… así podremos ver… -Kouta asintió y la siguió… encendieron todas las velas posibles para poder ver dentro de la casa.

Nana: Tengo miedo…

Mayu: Yo también… mucho…

-Nyu! –se acurruco en los brazos de Mayu, de pronto, Wanta salio corriendo hasta la entrada… las chicas lo siguieron, el perro ladraba fuertemente y no se quería mover.

Mayu: Wanta… espera… debes de alejarte de la puerta… -esta de un solo golpe se abrió… rompiendo los cerrojos y el viento que genero apago las velas… las chicas cayeron y miraron hacia la oscuridad. –que… paso… porque… - una persona se acerco a Mayu, un hombre alto… que parecía no pensar… la miro por unos segundos… Nana estaba asustada y al igual que Mayu no podía decir nada… de pronto la persona se abalanzo encima de ella… lo esquivo pero la tomo por una pierna… Mayu gritaba intentando quitárselo de encima… Nyu… que estaba acorralada en una esquina… asustada… miraba la acción… y en un ultimo parpadeo, sus ojos pasaron de rosas a rojos… la mano del hombre que sostenía a Mayu estallo en pedazos gracias a los brazos de Lucy.

Kouta: Que sucede aquí…! Quien abrió la puerta…?

Yuca: Dios… pobre hombre… -intento acercarse al ver la sangre caer del brazo de la persona.

Lucy: Espera! –Yuca se detuvo.

Kouta: Lucy…? Porque la detienes… ya suficiente con el daño que le hiciste a ese hombre… necesitamos ayudarlo…

Nana: No… no Lucy… Lucy ayudo a Mayu… ese hombre le quería hacer daño… -Mayu estaba completamente en shock.

Lucy: Algo va mal… no hay gritos… no hay dolor… le destroce el brazo… -Yuca intento acercarse de nuevo.- que no vayas…! Es peligroso… -el hombre comenzó a levantarse y caminar hacia ellos, Lucy ahora le destrozo una pierna obligan dolo a caer de espaldas y revelando que todo su tronco había sido devorado… por algún animal… o un humano, Yuca se asusto y abrazo a Kouta… Nana alejo a Mayu. –que demonios…? –el hombre volvía a levantarse.

Kouta: Lucy… creo que ya fue suficiente… mátalo ya… -la Mirada de Kouta era sombría… tenia lagrimas en sus ojos… Lucy volteo la Mirada a el hombre… que ahora se arrastraba hacia ella… de un corte le arrebato la cabeza que cayo lejos… por unos minutos todos quedaron en silencio… pero la cabeza volvió a moverse… sus mandíbulas se abrían y cerraban y soltaba algunos gemidos… Mayu y Nana soltaron un grito así que Lucy destrozo la cabeza… Yuca no pudo controlar su llanto… afuera de la casa… se escuchaban gemidos… de dolor… pero por la intense oscuridad no se podía ver nada…

Lucy: Sera mejor que suban… entren a un cuarto y hagan una barricada…

Kouta: Y tu que harás…?

Lucy: Que crees que haré…? –lo miro con desprecio y Mayu al escucharla hablar corrió y la abrazo.

Mayu: No… no por favor… no te vayas Nyu… -lloraba casi sin control… Nana la abrazo y alejo de Lucy.

Nana: Crees poder con esto…? –Lucy se limito a mirarla a los ojos… de pronto una mujer salio de las sombras y se abalanzo sobre Kouta… Lucy la levanto con sus brazos, le destrozo la cabeza y aventó fuera de la posada.

Lucy: Lárguense de aquí… es peligroso…! –Kouta levanto a Nana y Mayu llevándolas arriba por las escaleras, Yuca tomo a Wanta y también subió… varias personas entraron a la posada… todas tenían heridas en el cuerpo o sangre en el cuerpo… Lucy extendió sus brazos pero un fuerte dolor la aquejo… una punzada en su cabeza… miro sus brazos y estos estaban manchados de sangre… la cual se deslizaba lentamente… -/ que sucede…? Se sienten… pesados… esto nunca me había pasado…/- pensaba mientras se levantaba con dificultad y partía en dos a otra mujer… la cual… seguía moviéndose…-/ que rayos sucede…?/ porque no se quedan muertos…! – piso la cabeza de dicha mujer… corrió hasta sus enemigos y destazo a cada uno… ya sea por sus piernas dejándolos inmóviles o destrozando su cabeza… el problema es que con cada uno que asesinaba… sus brazos se manchaban mas de sangre… y mas se debilitaban… esos seres no dejaban de llegar, y Lucy ya no podía pelear… callo al piso casi inconsciente… uno de los monstruos casi la atrapo cuando fue atravesado por el estomago y partido a la mitad por Nana…

Nana: Nyu…! – corrió abriéndose paso entre esas personas… al llegar con Lucy la levanto y con el impulso de sus brazos llego hasta alas escaleras… con dificultad y cargando a Lucy llego hasta uno de los cuartos de la posada… ahí la esperaban Kouta y Yuca que tan pronto entraron… cerraron la puerta y apilaron mesas sillas y muebles… acostaron a Lucy y le pusieron una cobija encima… ella temblaba y no era la única… el ambiente se torno helado…

Yuca: Que le paso Nana…?

Nana: Creo… -se sentó en el piso mientras sudaba.- creo que a ambas nos afecta el defendernos de esas personas… -unas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos.

Kouta: A que te refieres Nana…? Estas bien…? –con su mano toco su frente… ella saco sus brazos que también estaban manchados de sangre.

Nana: Los pueden ver no…? –todos asintieron.- creo… que si nuestros brazos tocan la sangre de ellos… no la pueden expulsar tan rápidamente… aparte que nos debilita… Nyu estuvo en constante contacto… mírenla… -voltearon y efectivamente los brazos de Nyu también se notaban… pero estos estaban casi por complete bañados en sangre.

Mayu: Se… recuperara…? –dijo con algunas lagrimas.

Nana: Mis brazos están expulsando la sangre… los de Nyu deberían de hacer lo mismo… si no toca de nuevo la sangre… todo estará bien… esperemos… -dijo mientras miraba a la puerta que se azotaba gracias a los seres que esperaban afuera.

Kouta: Creo… que mientras Nyu se recupera… debemos de apagar las luces… mientras no hagamos ruido… estaremos bien… -Nana se recostó y cerro sus ojos… Nyu sudaba y soltaba débiles quejidos casi imperceptibles… Mayu se abrazo a Yuca, Wanta se recostó y Kouta apago la vela dejando que la oscuridad los invadiera.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miedo a la oscuridad…?"

Capitulo 2: "Una alianza peligrosa...?"

Unas horas antes…

El sol calentaba demasiado, a Davel no le gustaba… el es un chico de apenas 18 años cumplidos… sin padres ni familia… con una historia que casi nadie conoce… el sol, al iluminar su cabello castaño lo hacía ver más claro… sus ojos eran algo extraños, el ojo izquierdo era azul y el derecho verde… el calor lo sofocaba y por ello caminaba rápido… para poder llegar a su antigua casa… un orfanato… en donde necesitaba arreglar algunos papeles por cumplir la mayoría de edad… su andar era algo… altanero… de pronto… el calor comenzó a bajar… la luz se hizo un poco más tenue… y en cuestión de segundos, todo a su alrededor se oscurecía… los faros comenzaron a encenderse… pero solo cerca de ellos se podía divisor algo… todo a su alrededor era negro.

Davel: /Quería que dejara de hacer calor… no que todo se oscureciera… que está pasando…?/- con mucho cuidado… siguió su caminar… pues la negrura no lo dejaba pisar con seguridad… pues no veía casi nada… después de un largo rato, por fin pudo llegar al orfanato… aun se preguntaba que pasaba…a lo lejos… debajo de la luz de otro faro, una chica estaba de pie… sin moverse… Davel tenia un serio problema… su mente se alejaba de todo justo, cuando miraba a una chica… ahora… sin importarle lo que pasara, camino hasta la chica y con voz seductora le hablo…

Davel: Que hace una linda chica aquí tan sola…? Aparte algo te podría pasar con toda esta oscuridad… - no hubo respuesta… de ella solo se pudo oír un pequeño sollozo…- yo se que tu estas asustada… pero no te preocupes… el buen Davel… te cuidara…-se percato de que unas gotas de sangre caían de ella… levanto la Mirada y el cabello de la chica también tenia sangre… puso su mano en su hombre para poder girarla… y al hacerlo, su cuerpo se heló… ella… toda su boca… había sido devorada… y sangraba demasiado… parecía que no sentía dolor… porque lo miraba directa mente… Davel dio dos pasos para atrás… la chica se abalanzo sobre el… la evadió y de su cinturón desprendió un cuchillo…

Davel: espera amiga… yo no quería algo tan serio contigo… - un nuevo ataque el cual volvió a evadir… -te puedo ayudar… te puedo llevar a un hospital… pero solo deja… -sin poder hacer nada la chica lo derribo, el cuchillo salió volando… ambos forcejeaban… unas gotas de sangre putrefacta cayeron sobre su chamarra de cuero… realmente Davel se molesto… con su pierna aventó a la chica lejos… a la oscuridad… él se levanto mientras la escuchaba gemir… se limpio la sangre de la chamarra y dijo al viento…  
Davel: te metiste con la chamarra equivocada… - la chica entro de nuevo a la luz mientras corría hacia el, que la recibió y con un movimiento en seco le rompió el cuello… ella cayó al piso ya sin vida… -a ninguna mujer he dejado que toque mi chamarra… y tu menos preciosa… - decía mientras levantaba su cuchillo… de pronto… bajo la luz de los otros faroles, diviso a más personas en el mismo estado de la chica… -está bien… eso significa que no podre ir al orfanato… -a lo lejos… otra luz… en una casa… y el único camino era un callejón casi sin alumbrar… Davel corrió por dicho callejón en búsqueda de un lugar donde ocultarse de esas cosas…

El ambiente, aparte de oscuro, reflejaba miedo… desesperación… aunque nadie se podía ver por completo… afuera…esas personas… gemían… rascaban la puerta… y con cada ruido… Mayu se sobresaltaba… Lucy… seguía dormida… Nana por igual… Yuca abrazaba a Mayu y Kouta se aferraba a un pedazo de Madera con el que pretendía defenderse…  
Yuca: Kouta… -hablo en voz baja.  
Kouta: Dime…  
Yuca: Que vamos a hacer…? – Kouta suspiro.  
Kouta: Sinceramente no lo sé… nuestra única esperanza… son Nana y Lucy… pero ambas están muy débiles… y esas puertas no resistirán mucho… -ambos quedaron en silencio… lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos por fuera y los gemidos…  
Yuca: Si vamos a morir… tengo que decirte Kouta… que… -un fuerte ruido que deserto a todos la interrumpió… Nana con pocas fuerzas aun se levanto y encendió una de las velas… Mayu casi grita al ver como un brazo había atravesado la puerta pero Yuca le tapo la boca… Kouta se levanto y con el pedazo de Madera golpeo dicho brazo… el cual rompió… y a pesar de ello… aun se movió intentando alcanzar su alimento…  
Yuca: Tenemos que salir de aquí… -Mayu sollozaba.  
Nana: Tienen razón Kouta… vayámonos… -otro brazo atravesó la puerta… Wanta gruñía.  
Kouta: Levantemos a Lucy… no tenemos mucho tiempo… -entre él y Nana levantaron a  
Lucy… la cual Kouta cargo… de pronto… mas brazos rompieron parte de las puertas…  
Nana: Váyanse…  
Kouta: Que dices…?  
Nana: Lo que escucharon… que se vayan… no lograremos huir si nos están siguiendo… así que yo me quedare… Lucy… aun puede protegerlos… solo necesita descansar…  
Yuca: Pero… no podemos dejarte aquí Nana… -Mayu miraba a Nana con extrema tristeza.  
Nana: Ustedes me cuidaron… cuando más lo necesitaba… así que… -volteo y los miro con lágrimas en los ojos. –Es momento de yo también cuidarlos… - el silencio los invadió… de pronto… una pequeña y débil risa los interrumpió… era Lucy que había despertado.  
Lucy: Que acción más altruista… pero no por eso deja de ser estúpida… -se alejo de Kouta que la cargaba y se acerco a Nana. –Pero si en serio quieres hacerlo… no lo harás sola… -se paro justo a un lado de ella, lista para pelear. –ahora… será mejor que se larguen ustedes... prometo que los alcanzaremos… -Nana… aun con lagrimas miro a Lucy… sonrió… y se preparo para la batalla… Kouta cargo a Mayu y Yuca a Wanta… y salieron por la parte de atrás de la posada…

Nana: Porque te quedaste…?  
Lucy: Porque estos malditos… me deben algo… -miraba a la puerta… y con ello a os monstruos que intentaban entrar… lo cual lograron… derribaron todo y comenzaron a entrar… ambas desplegaron sus brazos… estaban consientes de que lo más seguro es que morirían… pero pelearían hasta el final… de pronto… por detrás de ellas… como un relámpago… un chico con chamarra de cuero le corto el cuello al más cercano de los que podrían llamarse "zombis"  
Davel: Chicas… aquí estoy para salvarlas a ambas… no se preocupen… saldremos de esta… -le rompió el cuello a otra de esas personas… mientras peleaba Nana y Lucy se miraron confundidas.  
Nana: Como lo ayudamos…? No podemos tocar la sangre… -Lucy buscaba por todos lados hasta encontrar los pedazos de madera sobrantes de la puerta… tomo uno de esos pedazos con sus brazos y le destrozo la cabeza a uno de tantos zombis… Nana entendió y realizo la misma acción… al verlas Davel… que luchaban con algo invisible que ellas controlaban…. Al principio se asusto… pero la batalla le alejo los pensamientos… eran demasiados… y los comenzaban a rodear.  
Davel: Por cuanto más lucharemos…?  
Lucy: Usted díganos salvador… -Davel tomo a Nana y la cargo saliendo de la posada… Lucy se impulse con sus mismos brazos y escaparon… después de encontrar un lugar con luz… se detuvieron a tomar un respiro…  
Nana: Como te sientes Nyu…?  
Lucy: No soy Nyu… recuérdalo… y me siento bien… -Nana se entristeció… Davel las miraba extrañ : Hey guapuras… puedo preguntarles algo…?

–Nana se sonrojo. –como… podían levantar las maderas…? Es telequinesis…? O algo por el estilo…? –Ambas se miraron.  
Nana: Es… vaya… es algo así como…  
Lucy: No te incumbe…  
Davel Eres algo agresiva no te parece linda…?  
Lucy: Te molesta…? Entonces qué haces aquí…  
Davel: Salvándote… eso hago...  
Lucy: Salvándome…? Yo no te necesite…  
Davel: Claro… no recordaba… eres una rara… por esos poderes de levantar cosas… y esas cosas en tu cabeza…? Que carajo son…? –Davel fue levantado en el aire por el cuello por Lucy… sus brazos a pesar de aun estar ensangrentados eran fuertes…  
Nana: Lucy… espera… no lo asesines… puede ayudarnos a encontrar a los demás… -Lucy ni si quiera miro a Nana… sus ojos estaban postrados en Davel… llenos de furia…  
Lucy: Atrévete a mencionar algo más sobre mi… y juro que no la escuchare… -lo bajo lentamente y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda… Nana ayudo a Davel a levantarse…  
Davel: Cual es su problema…? –Nana lo miro con rabia, le dio una cachetada y salió caminando detrás de Lucy. –qué demonios…? –suspiro. -/ puede que no me guste la idea… pero ellas dos… tienen esa cosa… poder o como se llame… será mejor que me quede junto a ellas… por bien propio… /- camino en la misma dirección que ellas.

* * *

_** Por favor dejen sus comentarios** _


End file.
